nothing get's better
by addicted2vampires
Summary: nothing can get better than this" Rory said to her son in the back set of the car. Trory oneshot


Rory was sitting in the kitchen of her and her husband's Stars Hollow home. She had smile as big as her face could stand. Rory had gone to the doctor after her husband their 4 year old son left the house for the day. The front door then opened and she heard her son laughing, and her husband telling him to go fins mommy.

"mommy!" came the little boy's voice as he entered the kitchen tugging his father behind him, both boys had smiles on faces. The blond hair, blue eyed man walked over to his wife and gave her a sweet and short kiss.

"Hey Rory, how was your day?" The man asked. Rory leaned down and picked up the giddy boy, who looked just like his father with his hair sticking straight up in tuffs, only it was the brown shade of his mother's hair. Rory sat the boy down on her lap.

"well, I have something to tell you, but mister Kyle over here has to get his nap." Rory sais still smiling.

"mooooooommmmmm……" Kyle whined.

"come on Kyle I will up you to bed." Kyle's father said before racing the little boy up the stairs. The two laughed all the way because Kyle was being tickled.

Rory shook her head and laughed. Twenty mintues later her husband walked back down the stairs, and pulled his wife on the couch to sit on his lap.

"So, what did the doctor say?"

"Well, what would you say to another little one running around Tristan?"

Tristan's eyes widened with joy. He quickly wrapped his arms around hid wife and crushed her to him. He then kissed her very passionately.

"A baby! I get to see your pregnant again." Rory giggled at her husband and then nodded yes.

" I looked fat pregnant."

" no you don't. You still look beautiful, especially to me knowing that's a part of us grow in you."

Little footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, and both parents looked up to see Kyle coming down.

"Kyle you are suppost to be napping." Rory said.

" I know mommy, but I couldn't sleep."

"well come sit in mommairs, and both parents looked up to see Kyle coming down.

"Kyle you are suppost to be napping." Rory said.

" I know mommy, but I couldn't sleep."

"well come sit in mommy's lap, my little moma's boy!" Tristan just rolled his eyes.

Kyle DuGrey smiled and jumped up with his parents.

"Mommy, when are we going to see Grandma Lorelei and Grandpa Luke again?"

"we are going over to see them tonight, so you need to go get dressed again!"

Rory put Kyle down and the little boy gave his mom a kiss on the check and then ran up the stairs to go get dressed. Rory just gave him a pat on the butt, to get him moving. Kyle was excited mostly to see his older cusion Nichole Danes. Rory and Tristan laughed at their little boy, then Rory leaned into Tristan's ear to whispered something.

"so are you happy Mr. DuGrey?"

"very much so Mrs. DuGrey. I have a really beautiful wife, and a very awesome little boy who is going to be a great big brother!"

"I love you Tristan."

" I love you to Rory."

After the couple kissed, the little boy came running down the stairs and they all left to walk to the Dane's house. Luke and Lorelei got married a year before Rory and Tristan started Yale. Rory smiled at the memories of her last two years at Chilton.

Tristan came back in the very begging of Junior year. He found Rory and told her how he felt that everything he did the years before was horrible , and that he was sorry. Rory responded by kissing him. They had been together ever since. They made through all the rumors of them in high school and Tristan proposed 2 years into Yale. They got married a year later, and had Kyle after graduation. Here they are 5 years of marriage, one kid with another one on the way.

By the time Rory was done with flash backs the DuGrey's were walking into the Dane's home. Rory said hey to everyone, and then started to talk to her mom while watching her husband interact with Luke, and Kyle interact with Nichole.

After dinner everyone settled and Tristan and Rory were ready to make their announcement.

"mom, dad, me and Tristan have something to tell you all, including Kyle." Nichole, Lorelei, Luke, and Kyle all turned their attention to the husband and wife.

"what would you say to me and Rory having another kid?" Tristan said. Lorelei screamed and Luke and rest of the group congratulated the couple, and Kyle hugged his parents. When the DuGrey's started to head home, Kyle was on his dad's shoulders talking about all the things he was going to do for his sibling.

After tucking Kyle in for the night, and he fell asleep as soon as his mom turned out his lights. Rory and Tristan headed to the master bedroom.

"For a girl, I think that we should keep with your family tradition." Tristan said that night, while Rory was laying on his bare chest.

" so you want to name her Lorelei?" Rory asked while looking into her husband's eyes.

"yep!'

" ok, so how about Lorelei Ann DuGrey and for a boy Aaron Tristan DuGrey?"

"those sound great. I guess you are due in December then?"

"yeah, the doctor said December 10th." Tristan kissed Rory, and then pulled her little body closer to his bare chest , wrapped his arms around her and then they fell asleep.

The next morning, Tristan got up and left Rory to sleep a little longer while he got himself ready for his hospital shift and Kyle ready for Pre-school. Rory walked down the stairs a little later, after Tristan did wake her up.

" Tris, I will take Kyle to school this morning. I have to go into the paper anyway."

" ok ,then off I go. Bye Kyle!" Tristan kissed his wife, and then left out the door. He jumped into his corvette and drove to the hospital. When he walked in he was meet my Dr. Wade , who was Rory's prenatal care doctor.

"congratulations Dr. DuGrey!"

" thank you. I'm looking forward to seeing Rory pregnant again." Tristan said as they both walked to the child's area, where Tristan worked as well.

" I can tell, you are smiling from ear to ear." Then men shook hands and went their different ways.

"mommy?" Kyle asked on the way to school.

" yes sweetie?" Rory answered.

" Am I going to have a brother or sister?"

" we don't know baby, but we will in a few months."

Rory smiled. She was excited that Kyle was ready to be a big brother. Her life was as good as it gets she thought to herself.

**16 years later: **

" MOM, DAD I'M HOME!" Kyle called as he walking into the Stars Hollow home the family up graded to when Kyle's sisters were born. Kyle was know 20 years old and loving college.

"KYLE!" came a call from down the hall. Then the twins can running out to hug their big brother.

" Hey Ann and Skyler!" Tristan and Rory were standing on the stairs watching their children interact. A few seconds later Jake, the youngest of the family cam running out to greet his big brother.

Ann and Skyler were 16 and Jake was 14.

"well fine don't come say hey and hug your mother, my Yale boy!" Rory finally called.

" hey mom and Dad!" Kyle walked over the couch were his mother and father know stood waiting to hug their eldest son. They had aged over the 16 years. Their hair was starting to grey, and their skin started to wrinkle, but they were as happy as ever. They had their ups and downs in marriage, but they always made it through. The love they had was one that wouldn't die.

Anyone who would have been looking through a window at the DuGrey family, would have seen a family, who loved one another.


End file.
